


SOMEWHERE IN AMERICA : a king's fortune

by MindTraveler



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Alternative Season 2, Angst, Attraction denial, Banter, Curse Breaking, F/M, Flirting, Fortune Telling, Hate/Love relationship, Insults, Road Trip, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Sweeney being Sweeney
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindTraveler/pseuds/MindTraveler
Summary: With hands, it is always a matter of searching. None of them want to reveal their owner, as it should be. Some are more willing to tell the past stories, some are stiff and apprehensive. And his… his had been battling for a long long time. She could hear the brush of her fingers against his worn skin, wind rising, making Sweeney finally peek at what she was doing. She looked at him, scrutinizing his eyes of the colors of the trees while feeling his heart line at the top of his palm.- Not having much luck in the love department, are you ?- I’m not having any Luck. Someone fuckin’ stole it.She smirked and continued her search. He was getting seriously impatient, jittering around; hasten to be over with.- Jesus woman, are ya readin’ my fortune or givin’ me a damn massage?She was a Fortune Teller.He was a Leprechaun with no Fortune at all.But somehow, they met in the middle.
Relationships: Mad Sweeney (American Gods)/Original Female Character(s), Mad Sweeney (American Gods)/Reader, Mad Sweeney (American Gods)/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	SOMEWHERE IN AMERICA : a king's fortune

# SOMEWHERE IN AMERICA

  
  
If there’s one more story to tell, one more page to be filled with black ink in the grimoire of Mister Ibis,it would be the one of Brana Larsen. As her name would have it, people usually looked at her confused when they’ve heard her name for the first time, as she was anything but the opposite as what a larcenist must have looked like. But when, finally, they would see of what she lived off, most of them understood.  
  
For the young women, for her mother, and for a grandmother before her, a burden was running in the family. Brana could remember when at six years old, she saw her grandmother peeling potatoes at the kitchen’s table. Every now and then, as it did that day, an object would fell on the ground, noises were heard coming from inside the cabinets.  
  
\- Can you hear it? her grandmother would say looking at the ceiling, where was the room of the great-grand-mother. It’s the old one. She’s making things moves again.  
  
And every time, Brana would feel a chill running down her spine.  
  
\- Can you too move things around, Grandma ?  
  
She smiled at her granddaughter and let down the kitchen knife to welcome her in her arms.  
  
\- Sweet, sweet girl, she replied, the matter is neither if you have the power or if you don’t have it. The matter is: are you capable of moving things around, without actually moving a single thing.  
  
As she grew into a FortuneTeller, as all woman in her family did, she walked the same path and learned from the mouth of her Grams what she had learned from the mouth of her own grand-mother. Whispers going from lips to ears; from generations to generations. Whispers of ancestors told her how to read the figures in the Cards, how to make them speak. They told her how to see, in broken leaves of tea, a man’s illness or a man’s happiness. They told her how to percieve a hand like a map. And with that, soon, she learned as well that humans despise those who have a little _something more_ ; a little edge. But what they hate above all, is the truth.  
  
That was why she called it a curse and not a gift. A gift seems luminous, good-hearted, well-accepted. A curse: un-wanted, looked upon and potentially deadly. Others had tried before: to do her wrong, to abuse her, to tear her down. Most of the times, she saw it coming, _literally_. Who was dumb enough to take by surprise one that was seeing the fortune of others for a living? Sometime, unfortunately, as the word says it, she was short sighted. But aren’t we all from time to time ?  
  
She was at the moment, definitely. And on that occasion, it was manifesting by being utterly lost, somewhere on an arid road. She was utterly fucked, definitely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweeney will be in the next one. Just getting a bit of context here :)  
> If anyone can help, English isn't my mother tongue and sure I can be inspired by the tone of the tv show, but it doesn't make a good english writer. So, if you know a beta-corrector or yourself have a little bit of a free time on your hands, I would really appreciate someone's help to read proof !
> 
> Have a lovely day and let's pray for the return of our beloved Mad Sweeney in S3 !


End file.
